I'm Not Calling You A Liar
by Tsukishiro-chan
Summary: Inspired by the song by Florence and the Machine. Trying to examine the complicated relationship of Kurogane and Fai.


I'm ot Calling You a Liar - Florence and the Machine

Kurogane and Fai - Pre-Tokyo

{This is almost purely experimental, I'm attempting a new approach to writing. No crucifying please.}

"Don't lie to me." Kurogane murmured threateningly as Fai spoke to him, his falsely cheerful face plastered with a pretend smile.

"Are you calling me a liar?" Fai asked playfully but quietly, stopping his frolicking to observe the ninja closely.

"No." He replied tersely, his anger barely concealed beneath his frown.

Fai returned to his dancing, worried by Kurogane's sharp observations.

When he was finally alone outside, Kurogane struck out at trees, frustrated with the mage's inability to acknowledge any feelings. He snarled in distaste as his heart thumped pathetically when he thought of the blonde. His muscles bulged as he tore at thick branches, cursing the magician's theif-like ability to steal his heart.

"Aww Kuro-wanko, you know I love you!" Fai sung to the ninja after he had yelled at him once again. Kurogane glared across the room at the lithe mage, a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Enough to let me kill you?" He hissed through clenched teeth as he left the room.

"Stop lying to me." Kurogane said as Fai tried to be serious for once.

"Are you calling me a liar?" He demanded, feigning offense at the accusation.

"No." Kurogane replied as he rose, exiting the room. Fai watched him leave, a sense of foreboding threatening to crush him.

Fai decided that it was time to stop. No more letting himself enjoy his time with Kurogane, so he did the only thing he knew how. He stopped speaking to him, except for when the kids were around. No need to encourage himself into thinking he could possibly be happy, not when another's life was at stake.

Kurogane cursed the ghost in his mouth as he woke with his name on his lips again. He wiped his mouth, as if to rid himself of the single syllable he had uttered. He put his head in his hands and tried to block out the dreams he had been having since the magician had cut him out of his life. In his dreams the mage would kiss him softly, and it made Kurogane happier than he had ever been, happy enough to die and it would scare him. In other dreams the blonde would raise ginryuu above him and strike him through the chest, Kurogane grinning euphorically as he was killed by his lover.

"How have I fallen so low?" Kurogane muttered to himself as he found himself searching for Fai whenever he entered a room, almost longing for the words they had once shared. His heart a fragile creature in his chest, betraying him at every turn.

Kurogane cursed the ghost in his legs as he found himself standing outside of the magician's room for the third night in a row. The ghost in his lungs sighed as he turned away from the door. Kurogane's heart leapt with excitement and anxiety as he heard movement from behind the door. His legs refused to move as Fai revealed himself, dark marks under his eyes and misery written across his sleep-deprived face.

"I'll let you kill me" Fai said softly, his thin frame visible under his robe. Kurogane's dark eyes flashed as he recognised the same ghost he was haunted by in Fai's words.

Kurogane's hands reached and wrapped themselves around Fai's slender face, his blue eyes shocked at the touch. Kurogane couldn't stand the pain the mage held in his glorious eyes as he avoided the hot gaze of the larger man.

The ghost in Kurogane's mouth gave him the courage he never thought he could have as he lowered his lips to meet Fai's own.

Fai's fists clenched, then urgently grabbed the front of Kurogane's shirt, making sure he would stay close. The hands on his face grew hot as the kiss lasted for moment after moment.

Kurogane drew back, released by the ghost, then fled at a walk, back to the safety of his room. Fai leant exhaustedly against his doorframe as he watched the ninja retreat, a small smile playing upon his lips as the memory of the kiss lingered.

"Liar." He said as he returned to his bed, a peaceful night of sleep ahead of him with no ghost to steal him away.

Kurogane fell into his bed and fell into a sleep with no ghost in his mouth, and felt happy enough to die.

CLAMPCLAMPCLAMP

Aaaand they never speak of it again. Maybe just a little bump in the road. I'm not sure. I thought it worked, the lyric that really drew me to these two was "I love you so much, I'm gonna let you kill me." It just spoke to me. Hope you liked it, if you did then I'm doing a kind of series of these so feel free to check the other CLAMP sections for others. :) Thankyou


End file.
